<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>《被淹没的和被拯救的》(3-5章节录) - Primo Levi by Emily_Charlotte</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952257">《被淹没的和被拯救的》(3-5章节录) - Primo Levi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Charlotte/pseuds/Emily_Charlotte'>Emily_Charlotte</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Nazis - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:22:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Charlotte/pseuds/Emily_Charlotte</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>《被淹没的和被拯救的》(3-5章节录)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>《被淹没的和被拯救的》(3-5章节录) - Primo Levi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1、人们可能以为一个人为他人而痛苦，出于同情或怜悯，实际上他却是为了自己而悲伤----或深邃或浅显，或坦而言之或难以言表，有时埋藏在灵魂中如此之深处，只有专家----灵魂的分析者才知道如何去发掘它们。</p><p> </p><p>2、有些人拥有萃取幸福时光的美德和特权，并充分地享受它们，就像从废料中提取纯金。</p><p> </p><p>3、以一种痉挛般的、恶意而任性的方式：打鼻子、踢小腿和生殖器。他打人是为了造成伤害，引起痛苦和羞辱，甚至不像其他许多人那样是出于种族仇恨，而显然是故意施加痛苦。</p><p> </p><p>4、集中营「劳动办公室」工作的一些政治犯拥有可怕的权力：可以改动准备送进毒气室的囚犯名单中的身份号码。拥有这种能力并愿意利用这种能力采取行动的人，通过这种方式或其他方式反抗集中营这台杀人机器。</p><p> </p><p>5、首先，自杀是人类的行为，而不是牲畜的行为。它是深思熟虑后的行为，是非本能的、非自然的选择。而在集中营里很少有选择的机会：人们就像被奴役的牲畜一样生活，只能任人宰割，但不会杀死自己。</p><p> </p><p>6、其次，正像那句老话：“还有其他事情要考虑”。集中营里的一天是忙碌的：人们必须考虑怎样填饱肚子，怎么逃脱疲倦和寒冷，避免毒打。正是时刻笼罩在头顶的死亡阴影，让人们没时间聚精会神地考虑自杀的想法。斯维沃（Svevo）在小说《齐诺的自白》（Confessions of Zeno）中，无情地描写他父亲巨大的痛苦，道出了事实的真相，“一个人要死的时候，他忙得没有时间考虑死亡，整个机体都在奋力呼吸。”</p><p> </p><p>7、第三，在大多数情况下，自杀是由未被惩罚而减轻的罪恶感所衍生的行为；那么，当集中营的严酷生活被视为一种惩罚，罪恶感(如有惩罚，必有罪恶)已隐藏在潜意识之中，而在解放后这种罪恶感重新浮现在脑海中。换句话说，并不需要因为某种罪行(真实的或虚幻的)而通过自杀来惩罚自我，罪恶感所带来的每天的痛苦就是对一个人的惩罚。</p><p> </p><p>8、纳粹所主宰的和运用的手段如此经济方便，轻而易举：营养不良，剥夺自由和其他身体疾病，迅速在毁灭之前便让他们瓦解和瘫痪，尤其是在此之间便让他们经历了数年的隔离、羞辱、虐待、被迫行军、撕裂亲情纽带、消除与外界的接触。</p><p> </p><p>9、你会不会感到惭愧？因为自己替代他人而活下来？特别是死去的那个人比你更慷慨、更敏感、更有用、更聪明、更具有活下去的意义？</p><p> </p><p>10、死亡并不能侮辱他们的勇气，但他们却因勇气而死。</p><p> </p><p>11、那些能听懂德语，并能用流利的德语回答问题的人能够建立一种表面上的人际关系，而对于那些听不懂德语的人，党卫军的反应让我们吃惊和恐惧——用平静的口吻发布一个命令，仿佛知道这个命令会被服从，再大声而愤怒地，一个字一个字地重复命令，然后是用尽全身力气地高声尖叫，仿佛他在命令一个聋子或一只牲畜。人们更多地是对命令的语调做出反应，而不是命令的内容。要是有人犹豫（每个人都会犹豫，因为他们听不懂德语而且被吓坏了），就会招致拳打脚踢。</p><p> </p><p>12、集中营里的德语：词汇贫乏，高声嗥叫，充满污言秽语和恶毒咒骂。</p><p> </p><p>14、假设优等民族有权征服和灭绝劣等民族，点名也是同样，在我们(后来)的梦里，它已经成为集中营的象征，它本身集聚了囚犯们遭受的所有疲劳、寒冷、饥饿和沮丧。它所导致的痛苦，以及在冬天里每天导致的囚犯崩溃和死亡，都符合整个纳粹体制，符合军事化操练。</p><p> </p><p>14、奥斯维辛成了德军占领的土地上，犹太音乐家唯一能够，事实上，被迫演奏雅利安音乐的地方----必要性决定规则。</p><p> </p><p>15、在上下三层床铺中，每个铺位有一个塞满木屑的薄垫子，两条毯子，一个稻草枕头，以及两人睡一个铺位的规定。在起床号后要马上整理床铺，整个营房同时进行，因此下层床铺的人必须竭尽全力设法在上铺囚犯的双腿之间固定自己的垫子和毯子，而上铺的囚犯则必须摇摇晃晃地站在床框上，全心全意地做着同样的工作。所有的床铺必须在一两分钟内全部整理好，因为马上就要开始分发面包</p><p> </p><p>16、对于集中营内的党卫军，「整理床铺」具有难以理解的极端重要性，因此对所有营房的负责人也是如此：也许它是一种秩序和纪律的象征。如果没把自己的床铺整理好，或忘记去整理床铺，就要当众接受残酷的惩罚。</p><p> </p><p>17、1943年起，在奥斯维辛以及其管制下的其他集中营(到 1944年，大约有40座集中营)的囚犯号码不再仅仅绘制在囚服上，而是纹在左前臂上，只有非犹太裔的德国囚犯例外。新的囚犯，无论以前是自由之身，还是来自其他集中营或犹太人隔离区，在入营登记时都要由专业化的 书记员，有条不紊而迅速地进行刺青。</p><p> </p><p>18、男人在小臂外侧，女人在小臂内侧。(Zigeuner)吉普赛人 的编号，开头字母必须是「Z」；而犹太人的编号，从1944年5月起(从那时起，大量的匈牙利犹太人进入奥斯维辛)，开头字母必须是「A」，但很快被字母「B」取代。在1944年9月前，在奥斯维辛并没有孩子，他们都在刚到的时候就被送进毒气室。而在华沙起义之后，在街上随意逮捕的整个波兰家庭开始被送进集中营，他们所有人都要刺青，包括刚出生的婴儿。</p><p> </p><p>19、他们的工作必须是折磨，必须不能为专业能力留下空间，必须只能是牲口的工作：拉、推、扛，把他们的腰压弯，让他们的脸俯向大地。</p><p> </p><p>20、这些实验的范围从一直利用毫不知情的囚犯进行药物测试，到既没有意义也没有用途的科学手段的折磨。比如在达豪集中营，根据希姆莱的命令，代表德国空军进行的人体实验。被选中的人，有时接受特别的护理，使他们恢复正常的生理指标，再被长时间浸泡在冷水中，或被放进模拟2万米(当时的飞机远远达不到这样的高度)高空气压的减压舱中，以了解人血在怎样的海拔高度才会开始沸腾----任何实验室都能以最小的代价，在不牺牲人命的情况下得到这个数值，甚至可以在一张普通的书桌上推导出来。对我来说，现在回忆这些令人憎恶的实验似乎具有特别的意义，因为现在正在讨论应该在多大的限度内允许痛苦的动物实验。这种缺乏明显目的、高度象征性的残忍，正因为它具有象征性的意义，而延伸到对死者遗体的凌辱----从远古开始，尸体就被所有的文明所尊敬、崇拜甚至敬畏。而在集中营里，死者遗体所遭受的对待是为了宣布这些不是人的遗体，而是不值得同情的畜生般的尸体，最好的用途就是用于工业生产。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>